


saving

by preromantics



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: unexpected. <i>Bill turns his head to one side before leveling a look at Alcide. "Thank you," he says, rather stiffly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	saving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/23/2010 for Porn Battle X. Prompt: unexpected.

"He  _saved_  me, Bill," Sookie says, mostly through her teeth. She almost looks wolfish, with her upper lip curled, the fire in her eyes, and Alcide grins at the picture it makes. 

"Yes," Bill says, and he's had his hand extended to her for at least five minutes, now, waiting for her to come across the room to him now that they can go home, but she hasn't. Alcide doesn't completely understand; for all the whining he put up with on her end about how all Sookie wanted was her Bill back, and how she was going to murder everyone who had kept him from her, Sookie definitely isn't running into Bill's arms like he'd expected. (Not that he'd come to get her very warmly; he looked tired, a little angry, but his stiff back when Alcide had gotten the door melted when he saw Sookie behind his back, in her pretty nightgown.)

"You could at least say thank you to him," Sookie says. Alcide is going to miss her, looking at her with her hand on her hip, the way he can see her body is relaxed, despite her words -- how glad she must be to have Bill back. 

Bill turns his head to one side before leveling a look at Alcide. "Thank you," he says, rather stiffly. Vampires aren't very good at thank yous or apologies, Alcide knows, but he shrugs, accepting.

"Bill," Sookie says, drawing it out. Alcide reads it wrong for a second, thinks it's her invitation for Bill to go embrace her, or bite her, or whatever he'd want to do first, but she stays still. 

"What do you want me to do, Sookie?" Bill asks, obviously getting a little impatient. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible and still have part of the night with you when we get back."

Sookie doesn't say anything.

"Was that thank you not enough?" Bill asks, stepping forward instead of waiting any longer, striding across the room quicker than Alcide can process. "Would you like me to invite him to our bed as a thank you? Damn it, Sookie, you know I need you after all this time, don't make us wait."

"Don't talk to her like that," Alcide says, at the same time Sookie says, "Yes, invite him."

Alcide isn't sure who to look at. He barely hears Sookie over his own words, but he understands her, and he wants to look at her, because, fuck, he's wanted Sookie, yeah, but she's unavailable, and also, he's not going to -- not that -- with a vampire in the room, as much as he's gone through to help save the fucker. 

He doesn't want to look at Bill, but he has to, has to be on guard with the murderous glare he's getting -- the hint of a dangerous smile along Bill's lips. 

"Would you like that, wolf?" Bill asks, after a heavy pause. He looks like he'd be halfway across the room with Alcide's throat in his hands if Alcide even started to say yes. He doesn't say anything. 

"I said," Bill says, and he's right up against Alcide now, "would you like that?"

"Bill," Sookie says, imploring something in the background. 

"It was your idea," Bill says, not turning to look at her, his nostrils flared. 

"Not with you being like that," Sookie says, and god help him, but Alcide grins, because she's so indignant, and it's -- cute. 

"Kiss her, then," Bill says, turning to Alcide on a half-glare. 

"I don't take orders," Alcide says, glaring back at him. 

Bill's mouth twists a little. "You took orders from Eric for much longer than strictly necessary, considering your obvious distaste for us."

"I was repaying a debt," Alcide says, and fuck if he understands why Sookie is so attached to Bill, because all he's seeing is an asshole.

Bill makes a noise in his throat, but he moves to the side. "Go to her," he says, rough like another order. 

"I don't --" Alcide starts. 

"Alcide," Sookie says, this time softer, not like her voice with Bill, "it's okay, ignore him." 

Alcide steps towards her, because of that, not because of Bill, and she opens her arms to him when he gets close enough. He's not sure what he wants to do, because now that he can -- 

He wraps her in his own arms, first, loves how she's petite against his chest, cooler than he's used to against his skin. He leans his head down, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. She makes a small, welcoming noise into his chest, and he leans away, looks down at how she's looking up at him, grinning just softly, and he takes her and pulls her up and close, kisses her like Bill isn't behind them, like he'd wanted to every time she was upset or anxious or so damn compassionate. 

She tastes nice, she's receptive, feels soft against his lips, and Alcide wants more. He reaches down, pulls her nightgown up at the bottom so it's rolled up along her belly, presses his thigh between her legs, groaning into her mouth when she presses down against him. 

He uses the hand not behind her head to run his palm down her bare back, the crease of her thigh where his fingers touch rough against soft lace, the low curve of her spine. Sookie uses her teeth on his lips, so he presses her harder against him, gets low, gasping noises out of her, and --

"Stop," Bill says, and Alcide pulls away to turn to him with a growl in the back of his throat. 

Bill raises one of his eyebrows, eyes narrowed just slightly. Alcide feels more alert with the way his blood is running extra hot under his skin from Sookie, the way he's more than interested under the confines of his jeans. 

"I merely wanted to suggest we retire to the bedroom," Bill says, this time with the side of his mouth curved up, but it doesn't make Alcide feel any less alert, his sort of contemptuous, forced look. 

"Yes," Sookie says, short, one of her hands running down Alcide's arm. 

Once they get to the bedroom, Sookie's, her bed half-unmade from where she'd been sleeping (probably laying awake, fitfully,) before Bill showed up, Alcide lets Bill lay Sookie down, efficiently shredding both of their clothes faster than he can see. 

He doesn't mean to just stand there and watch after he slips off his jeans and his shirt, all his clothes, but he does. Bill is sort of unnaturally gentle with Sookie, at least, for what Alcide knows about vampires. He looks a little reverent, touching her, dragging his lips down her neck with a hand between her thighs, her back arched under him. 

It's after a few minutes that Sookie finally turns to look at him, her eyelids heavy, but a grin on her face. "Well don't just stand there," she says, half on a laugh that turns into a gasp as Bill's head dips down between her thighs. 

The bed doesn't really fit them all, Alcide on his knees near the pillows, Sookie's hand wrapped around him as she presses up into Bill's mouth. Sookie shakes, a little, with it, her hand alternating a tight and loose grip that Alcide isn't entirely sure is intentional, with the way her eyes are fluttering shut and closed in pleasure. He wants to taste her, too, wants to kiss her, get inside her. 

Bill leans away soon enough, his lips slick and unnaturally red. "You," he says, indicating Alcide, and then nodding to where Sookie's thighs are spread, where Alcide can smell her heavy arousal. Alcide doesn't need to be told twice, and he nearly knocks Bill out of the way for fun, but Bill is already at Sookie's side by the time Alcide leans down between Sookie's legs, damn vampire speed. 

"Taste her," Bill says, and then laughs a little, low to himself. Alcide doesn't bother with a response, even though he knows exactly what makes that funny for a vampire to say to him. He focuses on Sookie, instead, pulling her thighs up with his hands, spreading her and licking up with a broad stroke of his tongue in a way that makes him glad his hands are on her thighs, because he keeps her from bucking up too hard. 

Bill talks to Sookie as Alcide licks at her, tastes her and breathes her in, the noises she makes and the way her thighs shake running all over his skin, washing away the sound of Bill's voice, the way he tries to tell him what Sookie likes, where to suck and be gentle or rough -- he probably can't even go down on her for this long, can't make her shake with his mouth between her thighs without trying to bite her and drink her blood. (At least, that's what Alcide thinks, and it would make sense, because fuck, if he were a vampire he wouldn't have the control with Sookie not to just take her, taste every bit of her, because she's delicious, she's gorgeous, and she can't be his and that hurts, deep down where he's already hurt from everything else.) 

Sookie comes on a high groan with three of Alcide's fingers inside and his lips around her clit that dissolves into low whimpers as Alcide sucks at her through it, licks down where she's less sensitive and wet, her thighs squirming around his head. 

Bill pushes him away, too hard, but Alcide rolls to the side, leans out of the way as Bill presses inside her while she's still arched up off the mattress, fucks into her with less of the gentleness he'd used earlier, still not biting her -- something which Alcide doesn't think he could handle, and is glad, if anything, Bill seems to recognize. 

Alcide gets himself off with his hand, bucking up into Sookie's hand when she wraps it back around, tight, her rhythm erratic with the way she's being fucked into the mattress. Alcide watches Bill's face, the way his fingers dig into Sookie's thighs, and leans his head back to watch how Sookie has her throat bared like she's ready. He comes as Bill does unintentionally, following his groan and the slip of Sookie's fingers over the head of his dick. 

-

They don't talk, after, and Alcide is belatedly caught off guard by it all. Sookie has to leave with Bill if they are going to get back to Bon Temps before sunrise, and she hugs Alcide tight before they go. 

Bill says, "thank you," this time more sincerely, but doesn't offer an explanation as to what he's thankful for. Alcide doesn't mind, and when he shuts the door behind them, he thinks about maybe visiting Eric to settle his debt and just maybe making a stop over in Bon Temps, too.


End file.
